Fires of War
by Kinsdura
Summary: Sacredshipping fic: A modern war AU where Morty is a young village official and Eusine is a messenger soldier. (Will later be rated M for strong violence and possible sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside, only a little bit of light dimly shining in the sky above a young boy as he stared up wonderingly, grey smoke attempting to block his view of it. He would have none of that.

He tried to leap from his window, to the outside world where he could escape the smoke blocking his view and find a clearer area to this gain his freedom, but his mother caught the back of his shirt and dragged him back into the house harshly, weeping as she tried to bring her son with her to try and hide. The young boy fought against his mother. He did not want to hide, he wanted to be outside and be free.

Suddenly, a huge _SNAP_ rang above their heads, and a large plank of wood came crashing down ablaze with bright orange fire, his mother finally letting go to push him out of harm's way.

The young boy was now separated from his mother and began to cry quietly. He may not have wanted to hide, but he wanted his mother more than being free. He tried to climb over the burning wood, the fire licking out towards the young child and catching his arms. His arms and hands started to burn, the flames turning his pale skin into dark blotches of red, but he persisted, trying to reach his mom.

The mother tried pleading to her son to just go, that she will be fine, but he could tell she was lying. Her eyes told him so, and he so badly wanted to help her, but when he got close to her, he slipped and fell onto the other side again, this time with his arms badly burnt, violet eyes full of tears, and blonde hair falling into his face messily.

He couldn't hear anything more after his mother screamed, the sound of intruders footsteps coming up to the door and rounds of bullets shooting nonexistent, and the smell of gunpowder overwhelming the smell of his own burning flesh enough to make him gag.

The boy was only five years of age when he lost everything dear to him.

**/—/—\—\**  
**18 years later**

Walking down the road, hands in his pockets and head looking down, a blonde man with violet eyes scanned the road he was walking on, careful to avoid running into people and sticking to the side of the dirt road. Ignoring the vendors that tried to get him to buy their various items, he managed to make it home without being caught in the afternoon traffic.

Sighing, he plopped down onto his sofa, the boards creaking underneath his weight as he brushed a gloved hand through his shaggy hair. _I should probably brush it_ he thought idly, knowing he probably wasn't going to as he felt a familiar itch on his arms arise. Cursing under his breath, he got up and walked into a small kitchen.

As he opened a cabinet and took out a container, he heard a knock on his door. He froze, unsure of what to do next. He didn't have friends, so these people would be here for taxes or with military business. Since he had already paid his bills for this month, that meant it wasn't the tax collector. Therefore the only option left was the military.

He wanted to pretend he wasn't there, but the knock came again, this time followed with a voice.

"Sir, we know you're in there. Please just open up or we'll have to use force to let ourselves in."

The blonde man glared at the door and made an obscene gesture at it, annoyed at the person on the other side. Though it wasn't their fault, he still couldn't help but feel angry toward them. He walked over and opened the door to see two soldiers wearing their combat gear.

Not a good thing in his personal opinion.

"Is there something I may help you with?" he asked, trying to keep any form of emotion from his voice, his face stoic and blank of expression.

The taller soldier addresses him, as the shorter one became wary of the blonde's movements, looking at his gloved hand questioningly; it was an odd thing to wear for the beginning of summer.

"Yes, sir, we do. We are trying to do the drafting-"

"Ahh! Hey guys, hold up!"

All three people at the doorstep looked up to see another soldier also in combat gear, his helmet off showing his dark blonde _or maybe it was light brown hair,_ his crystal blue eyes shining with determination.

"He isn't supposed to be drafted, he's got permission to stay in the village!"

This came as a surprise to all the men, but the blonde concealed his surprise by shrugging and turning around.

"There you have it. Now, I have things to attend to."

The two soldiers from before scrambled to regain their composure as they turned and bowed at the blonde.

"We're sorry for bothering you sir, have a good day!"

He waved at them from behind, not giving the effort to even turn around to check if they were gone already. He went back to the kitchen, the itch now having become strong enough to have had made both of his arms feel very weak.

Hands shaking to open up the container on the counter, he didn't realize that the light haired soldier had come into his house.

"Do you need any help sir?"

The blonde man jumped, dropping the container and falling to the floor, not even able to make an audible noise due to how high he felt his voice go.

"Oh, I am so sorry sir! I didn't mean to startle you! Honest, it wasn't on purpose, I just, well, uh, you need that right? I'll open it for you!"

The soldier quickly went over to the container and opened it easily and walked over and sat next to the blonde on the kitchen floor, seeming to notice how badly the other's arms were shaking when he got settled. Concern crossed his face but he said nothing. He offered the open container to the blonde man, and started speaking, hoping it would help with whatever the villager was going through.

"My name's Eusine, I'm a soldier in the militia from the town over. I mean, I'm usually not in most of the fighting, I mostly just act as a messenger… What about you?"

The blonde only grunted as he took the container and placed it on the tile in front of him, and started to pull up his long sleeves. Underneath the sleeves his gloves were revealed to be much longer than Eusine had originally thought, the black fabric reaching up all the way to his elbows. Eusine looked on in curiosity that turned into surprise as the villager in front of him pulled down one of his gloves carefully to showcase many disfigured spots and blotches that seemed to have been from being severely burned.

He watched on as the man in front of him struggled to pull off the last of the first glove, shaking with exhaustion just from the effort, his other glove still on. Eusine decided that he wasn't going to watch this man suffer; he was going to help.

Gently, Eusine took the blonde's other arm and delicately pulled off the second glove, surprising the other, though he didn't hear any complaining. During the process, he stopped his progress only when he heard the other wince. After a little while, the second glove was off and the blonde seemed more tired than he had been beforehand. Eusine got the container and examined it.

After determining what it was, he stuck his fingers into the cream and silently took the other's arm again, rubbing it gently onto the damaged skin.

He heard a sigh of relief from the other and Eusine felt a pang of… well, he didn't know.

"Morty…"

"Huh?"

Eusine looked up and paused from his work, paying all of his attention to his temporary patient.

"My name, it's Morty." the villager said, eyes closed and his leaned back against the wall behind him. "Thanks, by the way. For what you're doing."

Eusine smiled gently even though the other couldn't see. Maybe he smiled because he knew Morty couldn't see that he did, but he would never know, because he ignored the new thought and went back to work on aiding his new friend.

"It's not big deal really, glad to help out." He said back, discovering that even in the smallest curved of Morty's hands were severely burnt.

Morty grunted again, peaking at the work of the soldier. He seemed to be doing a good job of getting the lotion where it was needed but he found it unsettling how much he was concentrating on his burns with such an intense look in his eyes. Morty wanted to believe it was in concentration, but he felt it wasn't exactly that. When he had finally begun relaxing again and started to close his eyes felt Eusine's hand slip into his own.

His eyes shot open as he stared at the other man, but Eusine didn't even realize his mistake, if it could be called one. The brunette continue to focus on getting the lotion on all crevices of his burns, making sure even the spots in between Morty's hand were moisturized. Morty couldn't deny that the lotion felt good being applied to the area but he felt like maybe it was a little _too_ nice, if that even made sense.

"Okay, I think we're done here…" Morty said, pulling his arm back in attempt to take his hand out of the others, but the other lightly clenched onto his wrist only enough for him to feel the pressure and not any pain. Surprised, Morty risked making eye contact with him, and he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not. Eusine was looking at him with a sad, or maybe even a sympathetic gaze, and it made Morty at a loss for what to say to him.

"I'm sorry," Eusine said, though it sounded like it was more for formal reasons than because he knew he was doing something wrong. "I won't do that again, promise, I just- please, just let me finish. Once I'm done I'll leave, okay?"

Morty didn't know what to say; or, at least he thought he did. He felt his head nod slowly, and watched as a relieved but sullen smile sweep across the other's features.

_So beautiful…_ a voice whispered in his mind, and his heart pounded excitedly. He wasn't even sure exactly why it was, but it was certainly no accident that he met this person today. Closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall again, he tried to not pay attention to what the other was doing as he attempted to calm his heart.

After what seemed like hours later he found himself fighting off sleep in the presence of his companion, and though he didn't want to, some part of him said it was okay, and so he took that advice.

His last thought before drifting off was that Eusine hadn't broken his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! I know it took me forever to get back around to this, and honestly I won't lie I did forget about ever making this. BUT! I went back and edited chapter 1 (it needed it badly) and I miraculously managed to prevent myself from remaking the entire chapter. Thankfully, I am a better writer than I was when I first conjured the first chapter up so maybe things might actually look up? Anyway, thanks for being patient and here is the long awaited second chapter!_

* * *

It was dark outside by the time Morty woke up again, and he was on his couch with his cat curled up next to him. He wondered when he had made it to his current location when he remembered about Eusine.

Morty bolted up, startling his cat as he rushed to the kitchen, the last place where he had seen the other man. There was nothing there suggesting that he had been there other than his lotion container on top of the kitchen counter, its lid screwed back on tightly. For some reason, his chest ached at that, and before he could really try to interpret what it was, someone knocked on the door. Morty tried to slow down his pulse, telling himself that he was being ridiculous. _It's just the soldier boy right? Why are you acting like this?_

He got to the door and opened it, seeing that one of the village elders stood in front of him.

"Morty, I heard that you collapsed today-"

"Who told you that?" Morty asked, his voice calmer than he felt.

"That young messenger soldier; he's around your age I reckon. Said he helped you get to your couch before leaving to finish deliveries."

"Oh."

"Well? Are you okay lad?" the elder asked, peering at him oddly. "If not, it's okay if you can't do the meeting tonight. You've worked so hard since you've arrived, I wouldn't count it against ya for a night's break-"

"No, it's fine." Morty affirmed, not acknowledging his cat rubbing against his legs. "I'm going to prepare for the meeting now. I will see you there Elder Cameron."

Cameron looked like he wanted to argue but was distracted by the cat bumping against his legs, changing his mood completely.

"Why hello Gengar! Have you been taking care of Morty? You're such a good kitty!" the elder cooed at the cat, who only rubbed its face into their hands, seeking attention. Morty took that moment to escape back into his house and closed the door. Gengar knew how to get back in if need be.

It only took a few minutes for Morty to prepare for the Elder Meeting, which he knew would be talking about the recent war that seemed to be headed their direction. He sighed, staring absently at the gloves he had in front of him, wondering which would do the job best for the gathering. He faintly heard someone knocking at the door, and silently willed that the elder would _leave him alone,_ but when there were a few more knocked he took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, swiping a random pair of gloves from their place.

"One moment please." he said to the door, and it went silent all for a few scratching sounds at the door._ Ah, that's Gengar,_ Morty thought as he pulled on a medium lengthed black glove onto one hand and using it to crack the door open just a little bit to let in his cat but to keep out the other person, only to hear-

"Morty, I just finished up with delivering the letters out and was wondering how you were doing! I'm glad your up and moving again, you had me worried!" Eusine rambled, pushing his way into the house uninvited despite Morty's efforts to keep him out. The soldier smiled at the blonde, oblivious to how his intrusion could affect Morty. "You know, I was wondering- wait, maybe it's a bad time to try and ask about- ah! But I _can_ ask you about the meeting tonight! Do you know what it's about? Heard some of the guys from the services will be there too!"

"It's about the war, I think." Morty supplied, and Eusine nodded seriously at his statement.

"I see! Well it is certainly something everyone is talking about, but an actual meeting, that could mean that we might take a stand here."

Morty stiffened.

"I would rather them not." he said, silently slipping on his other glove. "This town is too small to hold its own."

"Wouldn't that be even more of a reason to fight here?" Eusine asked, looking concerned. "If what you say is true, then the people here won't have a chance without us."

Morty thinned his lips into a tight frown but said nothing, keeping quiet as Eusine studied his face. The blonde did his best to ignore the heat that tried to force its way to his cheeks from being stared at for so long, only barely keeping it back as Eusine continued to stare him down. The atmosphere would've stayed stuck in that stifling, awkward silence had not the distance ringing of the council building's bells interrupted it.

"I have to go." was all Morty wanted to say to Eusine, hoping that maybe Eusine would get the hint to leave, but instead Eusine stood where he was, blocking Morty's way out as well as keeping him there.

"You'll be there, right?" Eusine asked, and Morty deepened his frown.

"I will."

The soldier's eyes sparkled at this.

"Take me with you."

"Excuse me?" Morty asked, too shocked to keep his frown in place.

"Take me with you. Please." Eusine added, his arms moving to grab at Morty's shoulders before stopping inches away. "They uh, they don't go up that far do they?"

Morty stared at him, dumbfound, and shaking his head slowly when he processed that by _they_ he meant his scars. Eusine carefully placed his hands on Morty's shoulders anyway, looking nervous about hurting him but still seeming very determined to go with him to the meeting.

"Why should I take you?" Morty asked, just because he was stalling for time. He had thought he'd tell him off and push past him, but something in him was hesitating.

"Because I feel like I could give good advice during this meeting! Plus, my superior officers wouldn't take me with them! Please!"

Morty almost wanted to smile. _He had tried convincing his commanders to go as well? How childish._ He held back his smile and instead said: "I can only bring along one person to these meetings. Don't make me regret my decision."

Eusine stood there for a few seconds, not understanding the implications of the sentence until his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Ooohhhh Morty!" Eusine hugged the blonde tightly unthinkingly, too caught up in his euphoria to care of his actions. "I knew you'd pull through!"

Morty pushed Eusine back a bit, and the soldier got the idea, releasing Morty and smiling apologetically.

"I appreciate the opportunity. Truly! Though I am sorry to whoever you usually bring with you." Eusine continued, a hand going up behind his head to scratch there embarrassingly. Morty allowed himself a small smile at this.

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"She?"

"Gengar."

Eusine gave him a look of bewilderment then looked at his cat, who meowed when she saw she was being looked at.

"Oh. Oh, now that's just _adorable._" Eusine gasped, picking Gengar up into his arms as he did. "She goes to these meetings? That's amazing. She's such a smart cat. I love her."

Morty's smile widened.

"I know she is."

Bells rang in the distance. Morty had a flash of a vision: bright light everywhere, white petals falling from the sky. An arch so close yet so far away as the bells kept on ringing. There was more white everywhere. White flowers. White trees. White road. He blinked. He was back in his house with Eusine, who was currently trying to cuddle Gengar, who only seemed intent on batting at the bandana tie at the back of the soldier's neck.

"If we want to make it in time, we have to go now." Morty said, taking Gengar from Eusines grasp and placing her on the ground.

"Oh, right! I'm assuming those were the warning bells?"

"No, those were the bells telling everyone that the meeting is starting."

Morty enjoyed the dawning look of horror that slowly made its way over Eusine's face. He had to admit that this man's facial expressions were _very _entertaining.

"I'm joking. We have five minutes." Morty amended before Eusine could bolt out of there. "It only take two minutes from here to there as well, so we can take our time."

Eusine squinted his eyes at the blonde, clearly not amused by his stunt.

"How dare you. And to think I- nevermind. I won't give you that satisfaction. In fact, I won't talk to you until we reach the meeting!"

"Fine by me. I quite like the silence." Morty supplied, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips again as Eusine scrambled for another way to try and make the man regret his prank.

"I can-"

"You can decide on our way there." Morty said, walking around Eusine and through the door. "Or would you rather Gengar accompany me instead?"

"...I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have a day off for once."

"Then let us go."

Eusine made no more commentary as he rushed over to Morty and smiled at him as the blonde closed the door. His excitement was palpable even through the air. When they began walking, the sun begins to disappear behind the ground, making the temperature drop slightly. Looking ahead at the meeting site, Morty could feel a change in the air around him. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
